Everything
by Chels
Summary: Tristan's old friend Hannah moves back from LA.Tristan comes up with a plan to get Rory, but Hannah comes up with a better one. Story is set at the beginning of Junior year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Feedback please this is my first story

__

Everything

Chapter 1

Rory sighed heavily. She was sitting on the steps, enjoying the sunset, enjoying the last day of summer vacation. The summer had been reasonably good for her, except for the fact that her and Dean's relationship came to an end. She just couldn't take the fighting anymore. So after that she spent the rest of the summer with Lane and Lorelai. Part Of her was excited to go back to school. But part of her wasn't. She had no desire to see Tristan or Paris. 

"Hey Kid." Lorelai said sitting next to Rory on the steps. "Ya ready for Chilton." 

"Oh yeah, another year with the evil people. Great Fun!" Rory exclaimed.

"You'll do fine." Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, I know." Rory said watching the last of the sun set. "Well I'm going to bed." Rory said standing up.

"Rory!" Lorelai said standing up. "It's only 9:00, it's to early for sleep, you need to play with me!"

"Mom, I need my beauty rest, so Goodnight, I love you." She said kissing her mom on the cheek. 

"Fine, be that way." Lorelai yelled as Rory walked into the house. 

"Go harass Luke." Rory yelled back.

Lorelai smiled and made her way down the stairs. She started walking in the direction of Luke's. Rory smiled. She was peeking out the living room window.

"I knew it." She whispered to herself turning around and going to her room.

***********************The next day****************************

The alarm sounded at 6:30. Rory rolled over and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She made some coffee then went to the bathroom. She slipped into the shower and washed the sleep out of her. After her shower she dried her hair. She tied a robe around herself and went back into the kitchen. Lorelai was up getting coffee. 

"Morning sweetie." Lorelai said looking over at Rory.

"Morning mom." She replied plopping down on the chair.

"Coffee my dear." Lorelai said placing a cup of coffee in front of her. Just then the poptarts popped out of the toaster. 

"Ohhh poptarts, can't forget the most important thing you can have for breakfast besides coffee." Rory said getting up and grabbing some plates. After they finished breakfast Rory changed into her uniform and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. At 7:30 she was ready to go.

"Have a good day honey, I love you." Lorelai said kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Love you to mom." Rory replied grabbing her stuff. She left her house and made her way to the bus stop. She was early so she pulled out a book and began reading. 5 minutes later the bus arrived. She boarded the bus and sat in the front of the bus.

"Here we go." She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2

As the bus stopped, Rory sighed heavily and got off the bus. She through the courtyard of Chilton. She looked over at Henry. He smiled at her and gave her a quick wave. Rory continued on her way.

"Rory! Hey Rory wait up!" someone yelled. Rory turned around to see Madeline and Louise walking toward her.

"Hey Rory." Louise said.

"Hi guys." 

"Look were really sorry for being so bitchy to you last year. We know you don't like Tristan, and I think we finally convinced Paris that." Madeline explained to Rory.

"Yeah we are REALLY sorry." Louise told her.

Rory smiled. "It's okay guys, really."

"Thanks Rory." Louise said giving her a hug. Madeline followed suit. 

"Well what do we have here, a little love fest?" Paris asked.

"Paris come on." Madeline said pulling away from Rory. Louise did the same.

"Sorry, anyways, Hi Rory how are you?" Paris asked.

"Good." Rory replied.

"Where's Tristan?" Louise asked.

"Why do you care?" Paris asked.

"Hello Hannah is back from LA and I heard her and Tristan spent all summer together."

"Who's Hannah?" Rory asked.

"Hannah Mitchell She moved away in 6th grade. Her dad was a successful doctor here, but he got a better job in LA so they moved but her dad and step mom # 3 got divorced, so they moved back. " Madeline explained.

"Yeah and her and Tristan were like bestfriends." Louise told her.

"Are they dating?" Rory asked.

"Who knows." Paris replied. "She would be his first non- slutty girlfriend."

***************************In The Parking Lot*********************  
"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Hannah asked Tristan. They were standing by Tristian's car discussing the plan he made to get Rory.

"Because you love me, and I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Tristan."

"Okay so she'll probably be with Madeline and Louise." Tristan told Hannah. Many people cast looks in their direction.

"Wait, I thought they were pissed at her."

"No I heard from a little source they have decided to forgive her."

"Whatever." Hannah replied. Tristan spotted Rory across the courtyard.

"I see her let's go." Tristan was suddenly really eager. Rory Gilmore always had that affect on him, you know giddy happy. 

"Settle down buddy."

"I'm sorry I'm just….."

"Really happy?" Hannah finished for him.

"Yeah." Tristan smiling at her.

"Dugrey." A voice called. Tristan turned around to see his friends Jake and Kyle coming towards Hannah and him.

"Hey guys whats up?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing much." Jake replied staring at Hannah. She gave a look of disgust and turned her attention away from Jake.

"Hannah your looking really good." Kyle said looking her up and down.

"And you Kyle are looking absolutely hideous. I'll see you later." She said walking away from them. She made her way over to Paris. Kyle just stood there in shock while Tristan tried not to laugh.

"Ouch man." Jake said laughing at his friend.

"Shut up." Kyle said walking away pissed

"I'll see ya later Dugrey." Jake told Tristan walking away. Tristan spotted Hannah talking to Paris and Rory. He looked around for Madeline and Louise and noticed they were already on the prowl. Normally Tristan would be just like them, but this year he had his sights set on one girl. Now only if he could get her to talk too him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you who gave me feedback. It makes me very happy!J . Anway here is the next chapter, I hope you like.

__

Chapter 3

"So how was your summer?" Madeline asked.

"Good, but me and Dean broke up." Rory said looking down at the ground.

"Sorry." Madeline told her.

"Thanks." She replied looking around. She noticed Tristan talking to some guys.

"Hey Girls." A voice said.

"Hannah!" Louise yelled giving Hannah a hug. Rory watched as Hannah gave Madeline and Paris hugs. She was very pretty. She had long blond hair and blues eyes; she was shorter than Rory though.

"Hannah this is Rory." Louise said pointing at Rory.

"Hey Rory." She said.

"Hi."

"Oh my god, how have you been?" Madeline asked her

"I've been good."

"Did you meet any movie stars?" Louise asked

"Yeah I met Ben Affleck at the mall and I met Josh Hartnett at a Incubus concert, usually you just see famous people getting out of their cars or walking out of restaurants."

"Josh Hartnett, he is so hot, he looked amazing in…." Madeline trailed off casting her eyes in the direction of two guys, one with brown spiked hair and one with blonde spiked hair.

"Louise, Gabe and Travis got hot!" Madeline said pointing at the two guys.

"Wow, ummm we'll be right back." Louise replied grabbing Madeline. They made their way over to Gabe and Travis.

The girls stood in silence for awhile until Tristan joined them.

"Well ladies how are we today?" Tristan asked.

"I'm good." Paris told him refusing to meet his eyes.

"Rory?" he asked her. And to his surprise he gave her a smile and said she was good. Louise and Madeline made their way back to the group.

"Well Tristan I can see summer treated you well." Madeline told Tristan looking him up and down. He mentally rolled his eyes and told her the same.

"So are you two dating?" Louise asked pointing at Hannah.

"Nope, were just friends."

Tristan looked at her in shock for a quick second that no one noticed. That wasn't the plan.

"Yeah, just friends." He repeated.

"Well I gotta go talk to Head Master Charleston, so I'll talk to you guys later." Hannah said leaving the group. Tristan followed behind her after saying good bye.

"What the hell was that? That was not the plan."

"Tristan think about it what if Rory actually decided to become friends with you, what if maybe just maybe she started getting these feelings, what would you say to her if she ever wanted to go out with you but you were pretending to go out with me?" Hannah asked turning to look at him.

"Your right." He told her.

"I know, anyways I'll come up with a plan I promise okay?"

"Okay thanks." He said giving her a hug. "Your awesome Hannah how can I make this up to you."

"You could get me a date with Paul Walker." She said grinning before making her way inside Chilton. Tristan just stood there laughing slightly. He spotted his friends Matt, Craig, and David. He made his way over to them.

"Hey Tristan." A couple of girls called out to his waving. He gave his that Tristan smile and called back "Hey Ladies looking good."

They giggled and turned red. Tristan rolled his eyes. He saw Rory making her way towards him. She gave him a smile and continued on her way. That right there made Tristan's whole day. Maybe this year was going to be good for him.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Chapter 4

Rory made her way through the crowd of people getting their schedules. She went to Ms. Carson's room where she had homeroom. When she walked in Madeline was already sitting down talking to the brown spiky haired guy from outside.

"Rory come here." She said calling her over. Rory took the empty seat in front of Madeline.

"Rory this is Gabe, Gabe Rory."

"Hey Rory." Gabe said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi." She replied shaking his hand.

They talked for a few minutes longer until their teacher came in. She was a woman in her early thirties maybe. 

"Welcome everyone to a new and exciting school year. You all may sit wherever you want and you are free to do whatever you want during homeroom unless you get to out of hand."

The kids all gave little cheers of happiness. Their homeroom teacher was awesome.

"Rory let me see your schedule."

Rory handed Madeline her schedule.

"Cool we have 3rd period calculus, 5th period Shakespeare and 7th period study hall." Madeline said handing Rory her schedule back.

"Cool." Rory said. She pulled out a book from her backpack. She read for about ten minutes until Hannah came in. She handed a slip to Ms. Carson. Ms. Carson talked to Hannah for a Little while. Hannah took a seat in the empty desk next to Rory.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey."

"Hannah girl this is Gabe, Gabe this is Hannah from LA."

"Hey Gabe, whats up?"

"Not much." He told her turning his attention back to Madeline. 

Hannah sighed and pulled out her notebook. Rory took a glance at her notebook. She had a bunch of different stickers.

"You like Lifehouse?" Rory asked Hannah.

"I love them. I've been to 3 of their concerts. The lead singer is amazing."

"I know he's really cute. They are an awesome band though, there's a concert here next week , me and my mom tried to get tickets but they were sold out."

"Wow, that sucks." Hannah told Rory. She remembered her dad giving her Lifehouse tickets a couple weeks ago then a few days later telling her she couldn't go. Her grandparents were coming back from Paris that Friday and she would have to sit and home and listen to their boring stories of Paris. It hit her then. Give the tickets to Tristan. He could take Rory. Hannah smiled in satisfaction. She couldn't wait until she saw Tristan.  



	5. Chapter 5

__

Chapter 5

It was 7th period and Hannah had yet to see Tristan. She was sitting in study hall hoping Tristan would walk in the room. Rory, Madeline and Louise were in the class with her. But when the bell rang and no Tristan she would just have to wait another 53 minutes to tell him her brilliant plan.

"See you later guys." Hannah said when the final bell of the day rang. They left the room and all went their separate ways. Hannah put the remainder of her books in her locker. She went out to the parking lot to wait for Tristan. He showed up about 5 minutes later.

"Hey how was your day?" Tristan asked Hannah.

"It was good, yours?"

"Awesome." He said smiling.

"Well I have a plan." Hannah said opening the door to Tristan's red Mercedes Benz LX. When the were settled in Tristan anxiously asked what her plan was.

"Okay I'm gonna give you my Lifehouse tickets, and you are gonna ask Rory, NICELY." Hannah told Tristan remembering the whole PJ Harvey fiasco he went through.

"Your Lifehouse tickets are you serious? Hannah your obsessed with them, and besides how do you know she want's to go?"

" She told today during homeroom and besides I've seen them 3 times, and my grandparents are coming back from Paris."

"Oh a whole night of boring stories, lucky you!"

"Yeah right." She said. About 10 minutes later they arrived in front of Hannah's huge house.

"Is your dad home?"

"Are you serious? I think he has purposely picked the longest hours at the hospital."

"Do you want me to come in and we can chill for awhile?"

"Nah, that's okay." She said opening the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Yeah and thanks Hannah."

"No prob, just remember…"

"Ask nicely."

"Later." She said getting out of the car. She made her way up the driveway and opened the door. She slipped inside and threw her backpack on the floor. She flopped on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

***************** In Stars Hollow**************

Rory got off the bus to see Lane waiting for her with a cup of Luke's coffee.

"Hey Rory, how was your day." Lane asked handing Rory a cup of coffee.

"Suprisingly great!"

"Well that awesome, but I gotta head home, my mom wants me home at 4:00 on the dot."

"Okay I'll call you later." Rory said giving Lane a hug.

"All right bye."

Lane walked away and Rory made her way home. She opened the door and set her backpack on the ground. She made her way to the living room pressing the play button her answering machine.

"Hey honey its me, look I have to go too Hartford with Sookie for some kitchen supplied. I'll be home around 7:30. Meet you at Luke's. Love ya bye."

Rory made her way through the kitchen to her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She slowly fell into sleep.

************************Tristan's House************

Tristan stood in front of the mirror in his room practicing what he was going to say too Rory.

"Hey Rory, look I know were not exactly good friends and the last time I asked you to a concert it ended badly but I have Lifehouse tickets well their Hannah's but she gave them to me and………. God I'm and idiot." Tristan said. " I cant do this." He said outloud laying down on his bed. He sighed loudly.

"_She's never going to go with me, why do I bother?"_ Tristan asked himself. "_Because you love her that's why, and she hates you. Good going Dugrey."_

Tristan was not in the mood to have an arguing match with himself. He knew Hannah meant well but he just couldn't do this. He picked up the phone from his dresser. He dialed Hannah's number.

"Hello Mitchell residence how may I help you?" Hannah's butler Niles asked.

"Yes may I speak to Hannah."

"One moment sir." Niles told Tristan setting down the phone. A few minutes later Hannah picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I cant do this, I cant ask her."

"What, why?" Hannah asked.

"I…….. I don't know."


End file.
